one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shake (Wonderful World)
Shake is one of the few Male Bounty Hunters in the Doujin Fighter: Wonderful World. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Shake is a Human with a spirit in his eye, Shake is a Bounty Hunter residing in Ainefir, and is typically a quiet person that hangs in the forests. Whenever something interests him, he isn't afraid to explain why. He sees females as weak opponents. He is able to see spirits and the flow of magic at a cost; he has to see through both eyes, straining them... Shake's weapon is the spirit sword "Riglord". It is the sword of the spirit to increase the power with the power of intention, it is possible to increase the inexhaustible attack force. Its ability is highly dependent on the mental state of the user. Powers & Stats Name: Shake Highland, "The Power of Silence". Origin: Wonderful World Age: 20 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter, Half-Human, Swordsman, Air User. Powers & Abilities: Wind Manipulation, Spirit H4X, recouperation, Blade Creation, Counter-Strike, Forest Affiliation (According to Shake's profile, he likes to wind down in forests. This in turn rejuvenates the spirit in his eye...), Self-Mental Manipulation (Shake's sword's strength is dependent on the mental state; the calmer, the better.), The ability to see spirits and the flow of magic, Master Swordsman. Attack Potency: City Block Level (Orphe stated he is a "Strong" opponent even if she wins; Shake is even stronger than her in battle.) Speed: Superhuman (Can keep up with Aiwhen at a visible speed.), At least Massively Hypersonic+ reactions with Eye of Spirits Finish Skill (Can pause self time for a second, almost like pausing time itself. When done right, Shake can even follow up with Sword Silence to perform a counterrattack that is also very quick.), Massively Hypersonic reactions (When he beats Aiwhen, it is stated his Spirit Eye can actually catch up with Aiwhen; possibly reacting to her attacks.) Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better.) Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Very High (His Sword Silence Original Ability can counter Weapons and Physical Attacks.) Range: Extended Melee Range. Standard Equipment: Riglord (A sword that gets stronger when the Mental state has a good status.), Wind Magic, & Spirit Eye H4X. Intelligence: Shake, considering his age, is more experienced than Duna and Orphe (Who are the Boke, and Tsukkomi duo of the verse.) combined at Bounty Hunting when the opportunity arises. Weaknesses: Loud noises & those who use Sound Manipulation to deafen others, Shake's Spirit Eye, albeit useful at times, has to be strained along with his other, regular eye to see, is rarely ever interested in anything most times, if not focused enough, his attacks are ALOT weaker... Feats: Is an expert Parryer at close and midrange (While this is typically a good thing, Fuga and sometimes Pale can bypass this with their long range combat techniques.), the character as a whole is a Swiss Army Knife, can handle both Duna and Orphe at once and win, and is a true polar opposite of Ryuza. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword Silence:' Shake's O Ability. A Parry move with the benefit of a Counter Hit if successful. Only applies to Upper/Mid attacks, and cannot block projectiles. Time it well... *'Ultimate Sword:' Shake does a full swing with his sword. Increases Blade Gauge when hit. A fourth slash of this caliber does extra damage, but resets the meter. *'Land Rays:' Shake swings his sword, creating a Giant Reppuken-Like move that builds up for a second, then charges at the opponent fast. Can travel across the entire arena. *'Brandish Circle:' Shake swings his sword in an upward arc. Has potential as an Anti-Air move. *'Trent Rod:' A distance blade created by Shake's Spirit Eye that can stab an opponent from behind. Has to be placed with great care, otherwise it WILL miss. *'Cloud Lift:' Shake slashes his sword down with great force, slamming the opponent on the spot. *'Blade Hazard:' Shake's Main FINISH SKILL. Shake slashes the opponent to death, then slashes them once more before slashing them through to the other side. *'Eye of Spirits:' Shake's other FINISH SKILL. Allows his Spirit Eye to react to any situation by pausing Shake's Reaction Time (In other words; Time Manipulation in a sense), allowing him to react what comes at him, whether it's a projectile, or a heavy hit. It can make a rough guess of the opponent to see a BIG attack coming, allowing him to either Block, Jump out of the way, Counter hit, or even Parry it. Others Height: 177cm Weight: 67kg Likes: Work (The opposite of Ryuza.) Hates: Noisy Places Values: Bracelet Spirit Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Part Human Category:Doujin Game Character Category:Wonderful World Fighters